My Sonshine
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: All it takes is that one song, and you realize something that has always been there. Chad/Sonny


**My Sonshine **

**Disclaimer: **Who's the idiot that made these up? I own nothing!

**Summary:** All it takes is that one song, and you realize something that has always been there. Chad/Sonny

Sonny heard a sound from her dressing room and went to see what it was. She was following the beautiful melody.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. _

_You make me happy when skies are gray._

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away._

Someone was playing piano in the Commissary. They had just put a piano in a few weeks ago when some musical guests were in an episode of _"Hoosier Girl"_ or something like that.

The person playing the piano stopped and banged on the keys, sending less pleasant notes through the air.

Sonny ran in the room to find Chad sitting at the brown piano, and it sounded like he was crying.

Sonny went up to him and sat beside him on the bench.

"Chad?" she questioned in a light voice.

He wiped his nose with his hand and looked up at her. He restrained from wiping the tears away so he wouldn't look weak and he said, "Hi, Sonny." while looking down at the keys.

"Was that you playing?" She asked.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, it was." He said, quietly.

"Why did you choose that song?" She asked while looking at him.

"Well when I was little, my mom would sing me to sleep with that song and she-sh- she died- umm, last night. Her-her plane crashed. And she was finally coming home." He broke down and started crying again and Sonny put her arms around him. He put his head on her shoulder.

"I barely ever saw her, you know. She was always acting in countries half way across the world but-but I- I keep think she's coming back, you know? That her flight was just delayed and she's still here. But she's not." He cried more into her shoulder.

"But she is, Chad. She's right in here." She said pointing to his heart, with tears in her eyes as well.

"I-I know. She would want me to- I honestly don't know what she'd want. I never really knew her, and now I never really will." He said looking towards the ceiling.

"You'll meet her one day, wherever she is." Sonny said. "And then she'll tell you what she wanted. But you would know now if you'd just listen." Sonny said. An awkward silence filled the room.

Sonny took her arms away from Chad and asked, "So that's the only reason you chose that song?"

"Well it reminds me of- it reminds me a little bit of you. My Sonshine. Besides you- you _do_ make me happy." Chad said sheepishly.

"Play it again." Sonny ordered.

"What?" He asked.

"Play it again." She repeated.

He did as she said.

He hit the first crisp note and kept going.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." _Sonny sang along. Chad joined her.

"_You make me happy, when skies are grey." _Chad smiled at Sonny and kept playing and singing with her.

"_You'll never know dear how much I love you; please don't take my sunshine away."_

"_You are my sunshine," _They started to repeat the song.

"_My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." _

They finished the song and Chad looked at Sonny. The moment was right. Something clicked that never had before.

"I think I know what she wants now. She wants me to listen. To the song, and know she'll always be there." Chad smiled.

Sonny nodded. "It's a beautiful song." She agreed.

"That's why it reminds me of you." He said looking into her eyes.

"Chad kiss me." Sonny ordered.

"What?" He asked.

"Kiss me." She repeated.

And Chad leaned in and kissed her, like magic.

All it takes is that one song, and you realize something that has always been there.

Sonny and Chad pulled apart and Sonny put her head on Chad's shoulder.

"She would have liked you." Chad said.

"Really, you think?" Sonny asked.

"That's all I can hear. She would have been proud of me."

"She sounds nice." Sonny said.

"You have no clue. But she's almost as nice as you." Chad commented.

"Well _that_ makes me happy."


End file.
